Let It Rain all of my love on you
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: I am ready to take the next step with Santana. But will she be ready?


Let It Rain all of my love on you

It wasn't raining when I want to leave my house, but the sky sure did look threatening, so I ran back to my room to grab the water-protective sleeve for my iPod. I ran back down the stairs, I then adjusted my running shorts and sports bra self-consciously. I had never been very insecure before but then I met Santana Lopez, she was so thin and so beautiful. And I was just me. Danielle or as most people called me. Dani for short. I took a deep breath and stepped off the front porch, I then set off at a slow jog, gaining speed as my girlfriend's latest and first album pounded through my headphones. My girlfriend. A small smile formed as I thought about her. Santana and I had been together for, I paused to count the months, 18 months as of a few weeks ago. My smile widened at the memory of the simple promise ring she had given me. Because Brittany wanted Santana back. But Santana shot her down and picked me because she loved me. She had given me the promise ring to show me that she wanted me. And wanted to marry me one day. I then thought about the heated embraces we had shared soon after.

Sex. The word flashed across my mind and I nearly tripped in surprise. It wasn't the first time I had thought of the word by any means. I was dating Shane Santana, so I thought about sex pretty often. Who wouldn't? Santana was so gorgeous, and sweet and caring. She was a break out singer and the one most people said was to watch. Because she was going to make it big. I shook my head to try and stay focused as the first fat drop of rain fell. Sex. It was however, the first time O had seriously thought about it when I wasn't underneath Santana. Making out or having our playful tickle fights. We hadn't gone very far in our 18 months, making out and heavy petting above the clothes, the most we ever saw each other naked is when we where getting changed and when we made out. We where always in at least a bra and panties if not more clothing. But the thought intrigued me. What would sex with Santana be like? What would sex be like period? Seems how it would be my first time. Ever.

Sighing, I shook my head once more, and kept running as the rain increased to a lazy drizzle. I focused on keeping my feet moving, hitting the ground at the same time as the bass pounded into my ears. Feeling short of breath, I stopped about five minutes later, bending over and placing her palms flat against my thighs, breathing slowly and evenly. Letting the oxygen permeate through my body, I looked up and wasn't surprised to see myself at the entrance of Santana's neighborhood. I took one last breath and shivered as I felt the icy precipitation collide with my bare skin. Santana's apartment wasn't far, and I knew her room mates. Rachel and Kurt where working late at the diner. So she wouldn't mind some company. Maybe I would even have sex with her. If not, I would at least try and convince her to go farther. The thought was suddenly very appealing. I smiled in anticipation and set off quickly for her apartment.

I walked in Santana's apartment and looked at her laying down on her bed. I was visibly shivering. Santana rose to greet me. It was normal for me to just walk in like this. She did the same thing when she came over to my place. But I mostly spent my time here with her Rachel and Kurt. I pretty much lived here. My hair was soaked and pulled up in a high ponytail, and I was barely wearing anything. My spandex shorts clung to my thighs and my sports bra was practically sheer against my skin. "Shower?" I managed to ask her through chattering teeth, and she nodded, and opened the door to the bathroom. Santana then turned back to her dresser to find me something to wear after I finish the shower."Just a tank top and some of your boxers works." I told her softly, seeing what she was doing as I turned the hot water all the way up. Santana nodded again and grabbed a black tank top and a pair of boxers. I then shut the door after accepting the clothes from her and stripped out of the wet ones.

I soon returned after I finished the shower. My hair still wet, but combed into its usual long straight glory. The tank top clunging to my damp body in all the right places, and the pale pink boxers made my skin glow Santana stood up and pulled me into her arms, burying her face into my neck. "You smell good." She purred, tugging me onto the bed with her. I blushed and looked into her eyes. I took a deep breath and whispered.

"I've been thinking about something a lot Santana." I whispered to her looking down at my promise ring nervously. I shyly looked up at her and then, and pressed her mouth to hers eagerly. I then settled onto her lap and Santana let her tongue slip between my soft lips. I smiled against her lips, tugging at the shirt Santana was wearing. "Take this off." I mumbled lazily, really pleased when she obliged. I then press closer to her chest covered in nothing but her really sexy red lacy bra. So Santana could tell I wasn't wearing a bra under that tank top. Santana reached down and wrapped my legs around her waist. I moaned softly and rolled my hips subconsciously against hers. Things were going way better than I had planned. Her hands were gripping my waist, occasionally moving over my upper body, then she would move down to her waist again. "Why did you stop?" I whimpered against her soft lips, removing her fingers from her hair to take her hands and place them over my heaving chest. "I wasn't complaining." I whispered before kissing her swiftly. Hoping she would get the message.

She gave me a questioning look, eyes darting between my own and the curve of my exposed breast. I just bit my lip and smiled softly. "Not that I'm trying to push you, but would it be too much to ask you to take this off?". She whispered the question to me, hands toying with the hem of the shirt I had just put on.I hesitated for just a split second not wanting to seem like a slut, but then I quickly lifted it over my head before connecting our mouths again. I took off her bra and pressed our bare breasts together. "Dani..." I heard her groan woftly, her hands wandering slowly over my chest. My breath hitched in my throat. Santana had magical hands. I slowly pushed against her shoulders until she was flat on her back. Smirking down at her, I curved my body over hers, my knees at her waist and my mouth on hers in the most fervent way I could manage. "My room mates." She told her, pulling away for a brief moment.

I rested my forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes. "I know. That is why I knew today would be a good day to maybe take the next step. If you are ready that is." I whispered to her. I then kissed her again, this time my hands traveling south between her legs. I lightly moaned as Santana ran her hands over the swell of my breasts before flipping us over so she was ontop of me. She then dipped her head down to tease the soft flesh of my breasts with her tongue. I let out some soft whimpers it felt really good... I soon stopped bothering to stifle my moans. I wrapped my legs tightly around her waist, desperately rolling her hips up into her wettness I could feel over her pants. I was just as wet if not wetter myself. I heard Santana groan, bucking her hips back into mine, creating a friction that was driving me beyond crazy.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Santana mumbled, sucking eagerly and still rocking her denim-clad hips against me. I moaned aloud at her words, clutching her head closer. "So beautiful." I blushed listening to her. Santana took a breath before sliding her hands down the front of the boxers I was wearing. "I love you." Santana whispered as she brought a hand to rest at the small of my back, pulling me up to our seated position again. Not taking her hand out at all. I wriggled around not liking the teasing, whimpering and moaning as my motions pushed her fingers more firmly against my very wet for Santana center.

I looked up into her eyes, desperate for her touch. "I love you too." The last word came as a gasp as she pushed two fingers inside me. My head fell forward against her shoulder, my breathing was shallow. "Please..." I whimpered breathlessly into her ear. "You can't stop now." I added desperately, still grinding my hips down in efforts to drive her fingers deeper inside of me. Why Santana took my nipple inside her mouth and sucked on it.

Santana moved her mouth from my breast to look into my eyes "As if I would really stop now." She smirked, returning her mouth to my nipple, licking and sucking while her fingers worked inside of me. I grinded my hips against her hand, occasionally letting out a throaty moan when she would hit the right spot.

"You're not getting any complaints from me." I told her softly really enjoying it. I let out a sharp sigh of pleasure as she added a third finger. "Yes, right there...oh Santana!" I cried, slumping forward, hands tangled in her already messy hair and hips bucking steadily against her hand, as my climax took over my body. Santana smiled, holding me close as she trembled against her.

"That's it baby." She encouraged me softly, her fingers still pistoning in and out of me as my lips parted in a wordless cry. "You're so beautiful." She murmured into my ear before sucking at my earlobe. I pulled back and kissed her firmly. "Hang on." Santana mumbled against my lips as she slid her fingers out of me. "I want to taste you." She whispered to me. Keeping eye contact with me, she raised her three fingers to her lips and slowly traced each with her tongue. "So sweet..." I hear her groan. Watching her do that and hearing her said that...turned me on even more.

Santana pushed me so I was laying flat onto my back again and tugged down the boxers I was wearing. I picked up my head to watch her. "What are you doing?" She I ask softly before she pressed one finger to my mouth, silencing me. "I trust you." I mumbled against her finger. Normally I would legit bite off that person's finger but not this time. Santana grinned at me and pressed a sweet kiss against my inner thigh. "Santana..." I whispered, taking a slow breath. "I want to return the favor" Santana didn't listen or she just didn't hear me. Couldn't tell which as she plunged her tongue into me. I shrieked in pleasure and writhed against her face. Woah her tongue felt amazing. So magical. She gently trailed her hands up to my hips, holding me down so she could more easily taste Me. I sighed in sheer ecstasy, holding her in place with my thighs while she gently sucked. "Santana." I soon found my voice. "I love you. I want to make love to you. " I said softly, Santana pulled back and whispered. "This is about you. Seems how it is your first time." I want to deny it. Santana covered my mouth with her hand. "I know what you where going to say. But when you and I talked about it when we first gotten together. You said you never done it." I blushed thinking about our first date and how scared I was to go there. But Santana took things with me as slow as I needed it to be. I soon felt her go back to eating me out. I moaned out her name as I closed my eyes loving what she was doing to me. I soon came hard all over her face.

"I'm gonna move this to the shower." She mumbled into my ear. Standing up carefully, and carried me into the bathroom. She put me down onto the shower floor. She then turned on the hot water and smiled at me. "I love you, and I love this. But I think your room mates are going to be home soon." I explained regretfully. Santanta nodded nodded. "But believe me, if their arrival wasn't imminent, I would so have you up against this wall screaming." I blushed again.

"I don't scream." She denied quickly. Santana give me a look. "I don't!" I cried out, crossing my arms over my chest. She just laughed, kissing me roughly. I grinned and opened my mouth to her probing tongue, already pushing my hips into hers.

"Liar." She gasped against my lips, fingers wandering over my body. I moaned, my hands gripping her hair, pressing her body gainst mine. I lightly peaked her on the lips. "But we're not getting out of the shower until you're shaking and screaming my name again." Santana whispered and I let out a little whine at her words, and sucked air through my teeth when she dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Santana?" I whispered as she lifted one of my legs over her shoulder, before gently teasing me with the tip of her tongue. I shivered in delight, softly crying out her name as she continued to tease me. I moaned in frustration, rocking my hips in time with the soft thrusts of her tongue. "I am so close baby." I whined, I could feel her grain against my clit, she then lifted my other leg over her shoulder, so my back was pressed against the tile wall, but I sat on her shoulders facing hher. I looked down into Santana's eyes and moaned loudly as she continued to suck and tease, never breaking eye contact. That was such a big turn on. I cried out as the friction of her tongue rubbed against me. And then my eyes clenched shut while my lips parted as I screamed out. "Santana!" As I came hard.

We then gotten out of the shower and quickly gotten dressed. We sat down on the couch quickly turning on the TV just as Rachel and Kurt walked in. Talk about perfect timing. They both smiled at us. "How was it?" Rachel asked. I looked at them. "How was what?" I asked hoping they didn't know about how we did it. Kurt said. "Your auditon for that record company yesterday." I remembered that I still hadn't told them. "Oh I got the record deal. I start recording tomorrow." Rachel squeled hugging me tightly. She then whispered in my ear. "Might want to fix your hair. You got sex hair." I blushed and looked at Santana who kissed me deeply. "Congrats baby. You deserve it." She whispered pulling away. Kurt then hugged me. "You and I need to go pick you out the perfect outfit to wear tomorrow. I laughed and nodded. "Cool." I said softly. I looked outside and noticed it was still raining out and it was really dark. Rachel looked at me. "No way you are walking home in that tonight. You are going to sleep over right guys?" They both nodded. Then we pretty much just stayed up watching mmovies tell we fallen asleep. 


End file.
